Hjul
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: La Enterprise tiene permiso en Tierra y este coincide con el Cumpleaños del Capitán Kirk. Este aprovechará los días de descanso en compañía de su Primer Oficial, dejando un poco solitario a su mejor amigo. / Drabble un poco largo, prácticamente GEN con Spirk de fondo.


**Hjul**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** _Spirk _establecido. Drabble un poco largo. **Post _Into Darkness_, sin Spoilers.**

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**Hjul  
Drabble**

—¡Aye, Capitán! Que buena suerte que vayamos a tener permiso en la Tierra justamente en su cumpleaños —rió con simpatía el Jefe de Ingeniería mientras firmaba unos documentos para unos técnicos autorizando el envío de algunos cargamentos hacia la nave.

El rubio Capitán detuvo su caminata y miró a Scotty con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras algunos de los tripulantes le pasaban dirigiéndose hacia la salida del hangar donde los había dejado el transbordador desde la Enterprise, la que había quedado anclada en el Puerto Espacial.

—Sí, es una suerte. Al menos no tendré un "_Motín Sorpresa_" como regalo, tal como el año pasado.

La risa explosiva del escocés se escuchó por todo el hangar mientras el hombre palmeaba la espalda de su superior con efusividad. Esa era una anécdota muy divertida de recordar para todos, incluso para Jim, a pesar del temor inicial. No le sorprendió nada saber que esa había sido idea de Uhura, como tampoco el que Bones había estado completamente de acuerdo y que Spock había puesto sorprendentemente pocas energías en sus argumentos en contra de ese evento.

Probablemente el vulcano en el fondo creía que el rubio lo merecía. Y quizás así fuese.

—Oye, Jim —la voz del jefe médico hizo que tanto Scotty como el Capitán girasen sus cabezas viendo cómo el hombre se acercaba a ellos con el ceño levemente fruncido. El rubio ya estaba pensando en qué es lo que su amigo iba a decirle cuando una segunda voz les hizo girar hacia la derecha.

—Capitán, he conseguido un transporte para usted. Para cuando esté listo.

Los ojos oscuros del vulcano se encontraron con los azules del Capitán por unos largos segundos antes de que este reaccionase asintiendo ligeramente —Si, gracias, Señor Spock —le sonrió con calidez antes de voltearse a mirar a su otro amigo— Bones ¿me decías?

El médico parecía mirar fijamente al vulcano con algo bastante parecido a la animadversión, completamente concentrado al nivel que ni siquiera reaccionó a las palabras de su amigo. Scotty y Jim compartieron una mirada de duda, mientras Spock permanecía totalmente impasible ante la fuerza de los ojos del Oficial Médico.

—Hum, bien, Scotty. Te dejo. Por favor, no te metas en problemas antes de que volvamos a partir —le pidió el Capitán estrechando la mano de su Ingeniero favorito con cara de dolor—. No lo digo solo por Archer, lo sabes.

—Aye, aye —suspiró el escocés mientras sonreía de medio lado—. En mi defensa, Capitán, los últimos problemas los causó Keenser, yo solo entré para defenderlo.

—Por supuesto, Scotty. Por supuesto —rió Jim sabiendo que eso no había sido así. Dando un par de pasos adelante y sonriéndole con cariño, palmeó afectuosamente el brazo de McCoy, quien finalmente se dignó a mirarle—. Nos vemos en unos días, Bones. No vacíes los bares de Giorgia sin mí, eh!.

—Como si eso fuese a pasar —gruñó el hombre mirando a los ojos de su amigo para luego apretar los labios— ¿Estás seguro de que…?

Las palmadas de Jim en su hombro le silenciaron, ocasionando que finalmente asintiese comprensivo. Esa vez no.

—Nos vemos en unos días. Spock —el vulcano pareció levantar la mirada como si no hubiese estado atento, pero McCoy sabía que le había estado observando todo el tiempo—, cualquier desperfecto en la salud de Jim será tu responsabilidad y tendrás que responder a ello.

—Normalmente objetaría sus palabras, Doctor, en vista de que ni usted como el Jefe Médico de la Enterprise es capaz de mantener la salud del Capitán sin detrimentos y que conoce de primera mano la imposibilidad de mantenerle contenido por más de unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo, debido a que planeo mantenerme a su lado todo el tiempo que dure esta visita, aceptaré la responsabilidad correspondiente a su protección, aunque, por supuesto, extraoficialmente.

Los otros tres hombres miraron fijamente al vulcano por largo rato antes de que el escocés ahogase una risa con una tos mientras el rubio Capitán reaccionaba exclamando por "_lo tarde que se les había hecho_", despidiéndose rápido y marchándose seguido de su Primer Oficial.

El piloto Sulu y el navegante Chekov se unieron poco después al risueño Ingeniero y al malhumorado médico, recién bajando de uno de los últimos transbordadores provenientes de la Enterprise, observando de lejos como su Capitán y el vulcano salían juntos del hangar.

—Llegamos tarde, ya se fueron.

—Aish, io quirría disear un "Filiz Cumpliaños" al kepitán —suspiró desilusionado el ruso ganándose una mirada del médico que solo alzó una ceja antes de sonreír ligeramente a la inocencia del más joven. Técnicamente el cumpleaños de Jim era en un par de horas, pero la intención era la que contaba, definitivamente.

—Puedes mandarle un mensaje a su buzón de llamados. Seguro lo agradecerá igual. Estaba algo apresurado —explicó Bones mientras suspiraba un momento mirando hacia el techo pensando en la visita que por primera vez, desde que le conocía, Jim no haría solo.

Sentía un poco de envidia, si, desde que su amigo le había contado que el vulcano le había ofrecido acompañarle y que él había aceptado. Durante la Academia él cada año había hecho el mismo ofrecimiento, pero cada vez había sido rechazado. ¿No tenía derecho a sentirse un poco dejado de lado? Leonard creía que sí.

Un brazo por sobre sus hombros le sorprendió, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada chispeante del ingeniero escocés, quien parecía haber dicho algo que él no había oído. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero Scotty no pareció intimidado, solo se rió más.

—Anda, McCoy. Un par de tragos con los amigos no te matarán. Además aún debemos resolver el misterio de quién de nosotros tres tiene más resistencia —agregó con un movimiento insinuante de cejas mientras trazaba con el dedo un triángulo entre sus pechos y el de Chekov.

La risa del ruso solo fue cortada por el bajo reclamo de Sulu por ser dejado de lado en esa competencia, aunque todos sabían que el pobre apenas soportaba una copita de Sake antes de caer ebrio perdido.

Viendo a la distancia a Uhura con Chapel y la Doctora Carol charlando animadamente mientras salían del hangar, McCoy no pudo evitar pensar que quizás tomarse un par de tragos con sus compañeros no era una mala idea.

Quizás así podría olvidar un rato que había sido dejado atrás por su mejor amigo, quien si le permitía a su nuevo novio que le acompañase a decir «_hola»_ a la simbólica placa de bronce en el Cementerio de la Flota Estelar que honraba al nombre de George Samuel Kirk.

De hecho un trago sonaba muy, muy bien.

Y tampoco es como si Scotty fuese a darle opción, si se dejaba llevar por lo apretado de su abrazo. Leonard simplemente suspiró y decidió dejarse llevar por la situación.

Ya encontraría un momento para desearle un _Feliz Cumpleaños_ a su mejor amigo, aunque simplemente quedase archivado para cuando el rubio Capitán se dignase a revisar su buzón. Algo le decía que, con el duende al lado, ese sería realmente el primer cumpleaños que Jim pasaría realmente feliz.

Al menos eso esperaba de corazón, a pesar de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hum, el comienzo de ST09 siempre me deprime un poquito :c ver a Thor morir poco después de decir "Tiberius? No, this is the worst!" me apreta el corazón. George era tan… –suspiro– Jim hubiese sido feliz a su lado, es triste que en cambio de eso solo haya recibido miradas de rencor de su madre por recordarle el día que su hombre falleció._

_En vista de ello, no creo que los cumpleaños de Jim hayan sido muy felices ni durante su infancia ni luego en su adolescencia y adultez. El pensamiento siempre tiene que haber estado allí, sosegado durante el año, pero atacando con fuerza en esa fecha. No sé si haya algún cementerio para Oficiales de la Flota en San Francisco, pero seguro que hay alguna placa conmemorativa para George, y seguro que Jim fue a visitarla cada año para el día de la muerte de su padre, el día de su propio nacimiento. Seguro que bebió alguna botella en su honor, derramó alguna lágrima en la oscuridad y luego regresó a los brazos de Bones, digo, a los brazos de alguna mujerzuela, ahaha._

_El haber permitido que Spock le acompañase en ese encuentro con su padre sin lugar a dudas da un vistazo de la relación de ambos. No quise explayarme más con eso, pero… espero que alcance a vislumbrarse._

_El título original era **Birth&Death** **Day** en honor a eso. Al día que es un día de muerte tanto como de nacimiento. Como Aniversario de Muerte y Nacimiento, sin embargo el título me sonaba demasiado depresivo para el cuerpo de drabble que, notarán, tiene bastantes risas. Al final, en mi desesperación, le puse "Hjul", que significa "rueda" en sueco, haciendo alusión a lo circular de la Vida, la Muerte y nuestra misma existencia. Quizás sería bueno ver distintos "Birth&Death Days" a lo largo de la vida de Jim, que al fin y al cabo, cada cumpleaños suyo será un aniversario de la muerte de George, y seguro que eso le afectará. Sin embargo no me vi con el ánimo de escribir algo así. Quizás cuando caiga en alguna depresión, ahaha._

_Y por si tienen dudas, seguro que Jim llevará unas flores a Pike._

_Muchas gracias por leer, recuerden que sus reviews me crean más deseos de escribir (y cuando no tengo como que empiezo a borrar cosas escritas. En serio, no es amenaza… o quizás si (?)) ¡Saludos!_


End file.
